Blog utilisateur:Taon/Les vrais pouvoirs des sternritters (GAG)
Etant donné que Kubo a fait un ptit peu n'importe quoi avec les pouvoirs de ses officiers quincys, dont certains qu'on n'a pas compris, je vous présente : les vrais pouvoirs! :-D Ywach.png|Monsieur "je contrôle l'avenir mais je vais quand même perdre" sternritter.jpg 626Yhwach reveals.png|'Agrugru!' Je suis un puissant méchant! La farce cachée des sternritters 'Ywach_A : The Artist (l'Artiste)' L'utilisateur maîtrise le pouvoir des effets spéciaux sur fond vert pour modeler quand il le souhaite une arène pour la bataille finale au lieu de détruire tous ses ennemis quand il en a l'occasion. Ce pouvoir est un chef-d'oeuvre si l'on comprend que l'utilisateur est Dieu mais en vachement moins intelligent et génial. 'Ichida_A : The Actor (le Comédien)' En surjouant à mort, le quincy peut faire croire à n'importe qui qu'il est un méchant même s'il n'en a pas la gueule, (sauf aux lecteurs avisés). 'Haschwalt_B : The Bullshit (la Connerie)' Renverse les lois de la logique en trahissant potes et mémoire de son grand-père pour servir l'assassin de ce dernier et alterner dans la nuit avec le pouvoir de son chef juste parce qu'il en est l'alter-ego. 'Pernida_C : The Cheat Code (le Code de Triche)' Le bras gauche du Roi des Âmes brise la matrice pour briser les lois de la nature telles que : on mange avec sa bouche et non ses yeux, d'ailleurs les 2 ne se trouvent jamais au même endroit ; on ne tire pas à l'arc avec une seule main ; et surtout on ne manga pas les cadavres de jeunes japonaises "Yamete konasaï"! 'Askin_D : The Duck Face (la Face de Canard)' L'utilisateur fait des grimaces avec son visage trop expressif, de manière à paraître plus pathétique que Caribou de One Piece. Avec cette technique, personne ne le prend au sérieux et il peut battre ses ennemis par surprise en leur faisant fumer sa nicotine. 'Bambietta_E : The Erotic (l'Erotisme)' Quoi de mieux pour une psychopathe afin de charmer un garçon que de le découper en morceaux dans sa chambre. Pour ce faire, il lui suffit de l'hypnotiser avec son décolleté pour le laiser sans défense. 'As_F : The Fatality (la Fatalité)' En affectant les nerfs de l'ennemi, le méchant sorti tout droit d'un film d'horreur se ridiculise par un flash-back en montrant que le type qui maîtrise le pouvoir de la peur a lui-même plein de phobies. 'Liltoto_G : The Girl Power (le Pouvoir de Fille)' Contrairement à ce que suggère son pouvoir, elle n'est ni puissante, ni belle, ni sage. Et malgré sa grande bouche, elle est peu bavarde et ne sait faire que croquer ses ennemis. 'Bazz_H : The Hoax (le Canular)' L'utilisateur voit sa puissance de feu dépendre de ses doigts, mais stupide celui qui ne sait se servir que d'une seule main Mieux vaut qu'il ne soit pas une tête brûlée persuadée de pouvoir vaincre son chef qui est pourtant clairement plus fort que lui. 'Cang_I : The Idea of Genious (l'Idée de Génie)' Parce que chez Kubo Industries on fait dans l'originalité, le détenteur de ce pouvoir peut durcir son corps, et évidemment, ça n'a rien à boir avec le Hierro ou le Blutt. Cependant, la vie devient dure elle-aussi. Cepouvoir devient rapidemment inutile contre tout perso secondaire qui est un tant soit peu malin. 'Quilge_J : The Jedi Knight (le Chevalier Jedi)' Avec cette lettre, le Quincy devient la réincarnation de Quilge Gon de l'épisode 1 de la Menace Fantôme. 'BG9_K : The Kayak (le Kayak)' Un terrible pouvoir de bluff qui consiste à mener ses adversaires en bateau avec de faux airs de dangerosité grâce à un arsenal complètement ringard quand il sagit de l'utiliser contre un capitaine. 'Pépé_L : The Lecher (le Débauché)' Sa meilleure arme : la séduction! Le détenteur de ce pouvoir devient le Austin Powers de Bleach. Moche, et pourtant capable de séduire les filles. Plus il se dénude, jusqu'à se retrouver en couche, plus il rassemble d'amoureuses autour de lui Il peut même séduire les hommes hétérosexuels pour dire à quel point il a du charme. (*_*) 'Gerard_M : The Monologue (le Monologue)' En déclenchant son pouvoir, le quincy absorbe tous les monologues qu'il a prononcé pour devenir beaucoup plus fort. S'il a prononcé un monologue suffisament long pour laisser au gentil une chance de le tuer avant qu'il ne se serve de son pouvoir mais qu'il ne l'a pas fait, il devient invincible. 'Robert_N : The Noob (l'Idiot)' L'utilisateur est capable de donner la fin la plus absurde possible à n'importe quelle période. Robert s'est lui montré capable de finir un combat en enjambant le gentil dont il a déjà crevé un oeil au lieu de l'achever, de finir KO dans un autre en hors-champ Mais sa plus grande performance est d'être mort sans avoir une seule fois déclaré en public comme tous les autres méchants quel était on pouvoir. 'Driscol_O : The Obvious (le Logique)' Toute personne autour de lui ressent sa puissance de capitaine... obvious oui. Il est assoifé de meurtre, a tué en hors-champ un vice-capitaine du niveau de puissance d'un capitaine, mais il préfère soudaienement prendre son temps pour tuer un gentil quand la caméra est braquée sur lui en expliquant le principe de son pouvoir. En revanche, si un gentil l'attaque avant la fin de son explication, il est automatiquement vaincu en One-Shot. 'Meninas_P : The Puppet (la Poupée)' Bien que capable de tuer des figurants, elle sert essentiellement à soulager les pulsions malsaines de ses ennemis par ses formes plastiques et féminines. L'utilisatrice a la faculté de tirer des flèches avec des petits coeurs. 'Berenice_Q : The Quickly Dead (la Rapidemment Morte)' Le pouvoir de la comère fait d'elle une personne plus axée que sur le dialogue que sur l'offensive. Le gros point faible de ce pouvoir est que l'utilisateur ne sait pas se battre et finit KO si rapidement qu'elle n'apparaît en vie que dans un flash-back de son assassin et pour 10 secondes. 'Jérome_R : The Ridiculous cannot kill (le Ridicule ne tue pas)' A part se transformer en primate pour grogner, ce pouvoir bloque psychologiquement les ennemis qui n'en reviennent pas de son apparence absurde. 'Mask_S : The Super Ridiculous kill (le Super Ridicule tue)' Plus il se fait ovationner par son fan-club, plus il se dénude et passe d'un masque ridicule à un autre. AYAYAYAAAAH! 'Candice_T : The Thug (le Voyou)' La colère rend plus puissant dans cette technique. Quand l'utilisateur est un homme, il s'énerve rien que quand on le pousse. Mais si c'est une fille, elle s'énerve rien que pour... des trucs de fille... vous savez : "Tu m'as démaquillé!", "Oh non ma petite robe eest toute crasseuse!", "Tu as osé me décoiffer", etc... 'Nanana_U : The Uwe Boll (le Pire Réalisateur de Films au Monde)' Maîtriser cette technique permet d'introduire des retournements de situation à faire retourner tous les cinéastes dans leur tombe. L'utilisateur peut : donner la maladie du manga à un méchant allié aux héros pour qu'il ne serve pus qu'à être présent en tant que spectateur pour le fan-service, et même devenir le cliché du méchant trahit par les siens. 'Gremmy_V : The Vanishing Point of the Brains (le Point de Fuite des Cerveaux)' Rien que par on imagination, le quincy qui utilise ce pouvoir est en droit de détruire son adversaire rien que par so imagination. Hélas, il est incapable de tuer ne serait-ce qu'un perso secondaire, faute d'un cruel manque d'imagination. 'Nianzol_W : The Winner (le Gagnant)' Pour gagner le combat, il suffit de se servir de sa tête au lieu de rester sur la défensive. Mais bon, ce pouvoir n'est pas fait pour les prétentieuses. 'Lille_X : The Xenophoby (la Xénophobie)' Dès l'obtention de son pouvoir, le quincy devient le seul noir de son équipe et peut invoquer SOS Racisme en se victimisant par la phrase rituelle "C'est parce que je suis noir c'est ça?", inefficace contre les japonais aux yeux bridés, ce qui est rare dans les mangas. 'Loyd & Loyd_Y : The Youtubers (les Youtubeurs)' Le salaire mensuel du quincys est doublé parce que l'audimat remonte parce que le Grand Oeil qui voit tout descend de sa pyramide pour faire le buzz. 'Giselle_Z : The Zionist (la Sioniste)' Dans la famille du Girl Gang, je demande le travelo, ou plutôt l'androgine. Après s'être fait circonsir, l'homme-femme saute sur tout ce qui bouge, et peut se faire passer pour une personne du sexe qu'il n'est pas. Il peut même contrôler les cadavres qu'il a violé. >_<' Conclusion On a quand même eu une équipe de choc pour le denier arc. :) Certains avaient de bons pouvoirs, et d'autres de très mauvaises facultés. Mais ça vaut pas les 12 Chevaliers d'Or à mon goût au niveau classe. Trop de méchants tue le charisme. Catégorie:Billets de blog